Eren's Past
by TheBroFist
Summary: When Mikasa triggers a memory inside of eren that has been sealed off from his childhood he now remembers part of his past that will lead up to a secret that his mom has left for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm TheBroFist and this is a chapter story i hope you like it bye.**

* * *

><p>The Rose<p>

I don't know why I'm thinking of this after all those years in the past. I don't know much anyway about it. All I know is the memory of my mother who disappeared and come back only to disappear again. My name is Eren Yeager my mother whose name I long since forgot is coming back to me not physically but mentally in other words the though of my mother is coming back to me. I came back from a mission almost dying in combat the time I spent recovering made me have time to my thoughts.

I got out of the infirmary yesterday and started thinking of it today. You see it all started six years ago when I was nine I didn't know that much but when I saw my mom walking out of the house with a suitcase crying somehow I know what it meant. See saw me on the swing with Mikasa Ackerman ( one of my childhood friends) she went up to me and said in my ear "I'll be back." She hugged and kissed me and left.

"YEAGER WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING PAY ATTENTION!" "What?" I said. ...BAM!... "YEAGER THAT'S THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW. YOUR IN COMBAT PRACTICE SO STOP DAYDREAMING!" Said drill sergeant Shadis.

I realized I was in combat practice with Annie Leonhard who was now on top of my torso and had my arms pined with that cold expressionless face. "Come on Yeager you're putting up a fight that even Armin can beat." Said Annie. "Hey I'm right here!" Said Armin.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS COMBAT TRAINING IS OVER GO TO THE MESS HALL FOR LUNCH." said Shadis. At lunch was normal Armin was setting to my left and Mikasa sitting in front of me. "So..Eren who's it gonna be?" Said Armin smiling.

"What are you talking about Armin?" I said. "You mean you don't know what today is Eren?" said Mikasa. "No" I said. "It's February 14th Eren sound familiar." Said Armin.

"I'm sorry guys but my mind is blank" I said. "It's valentines day." they both said. "…" I said lost for words. "So do you have any one in mind Eren" said Mikasa trying to hide her blush under her scarlet red scarf.

"I don't know yet Mikasa." I said. "Eren can…can I talk to you outside." Said Mikasa. "Sure Mikasa." I said.

We left the mess hall leaving Armin there alone until Sasha came up and said. "Hey Armin since they left will you let me have their food pretty please?" "Sorry Sasha but that's not up to me you have to wait for them to come back so you can ask." said Armin. "Aww really well..fine I'll wait but I'm starving." Said Sasha.

Mikasa and I were walking I was following her but she kept walking until they were out of the training camp. "Mikasa I don't think where suppose to be out this far from camp." I said. "Mikasa we should stop." I said.

Mikasa didn't answer. "Mikasa…Mikasa…MIKASA!" I said. Suddenly she stopped and said. "Eren would you care if one day I died and was gone for good." said Mikasa softly almost too quiet to be heard. "What are you talking about Mikasa?" I said a little worried. "Just answer the question..please" said Mikasa. "Well…yes of course I would" I said.

"Well then Eren. What am I in your eyes?" Said Mikasa whose voice is getting a bit stronger but is still quiet. "Mikasa what's the matter with you why are you acting all weird?" I Said. "Eren answer. Tell me what I am in your eyes." Said Mikasa voice back to normal.

"Well…I see you as the one person I can trust in this cruel world we live in. I see you as the one who I care about most in the world…I know sometimes I don't show it but I do." I said. Mikasa who was hiding a blush didn't say anything. "Eren what's your favorite kind of flower?" said Mikasa.

"My favorite kind? Well I don't know." I Said. "Well since its valentines day Christa told me the girls give the boys a flower so I'm giving you this." Mikasa pulled out a flower.. a rose. I kept looking at the flower, starting to worry Mikasa. "Eren what's wrong do you not like rose's?" Said Mikasa worried that she messed up. "I remember… I remember her." I Said quietly. "Who Eren…who do you remember?" Said Mikasa still worried. "My mother" I Said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Well I hoped you liked it I've been working on it but school and chores get in the way soo... well next week (Thurs) I'll post chapter 2 of Eren's Past)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people it's hasn't been a full week i couldn't wait so I'm here to post Chapter 2 of Eren's past i hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The Memory<p>

"What your mother?" said Mikasa. "Mikasa…wha- what was the last memory you had of my mother?" Said Eren with sad eyes from thinking of his last memory about his mother. "Well my last memory of your mother is when we were on the swing at your house six years ago." said Mikasa.

"Are you sure?" I said. "Ummm…oh! It was the day after that when she said to me that I was suppose to watch over you and when the matter come up to tell you that to go back to the swing and there will be a surprise that should clear up the matter." Mikasa said truthfully.

"Well Mikasa will help get back to my old home so I can find the surprise she was talking about?" I said hoping that she'll go. "Eren that's deep in titan territory if we go we'll prob-" "please Mikasa." I said interrupting.

It was silent for a few minutes. "OK Eren if it's what you wish then I shall follow." said Mikasa. I smiled "Thank you Mikasa." I said.

So we agreed that in one week we would go forward with the plan. We headed back to the mess hall. "OK Armin their back can I ask them?" Said Sasha. "Sure" Said Armin. "Mikasa, Eren can I have your food please, please, please?" Said Sasha getting way too excited.

"Sure" said both of us. As we all watched Sasha devour our food Armin ask "So what were you guys talking about?" Said Armin curiously. "I'm sorry Armin but it's a secret." Said Mikasa.

"Whaq a tcretet?" Said Sasha with a mouth full of food. "What?" I said. She swallowed the food and said "What's a secret?" " We can't tell you the secret because it's a secret Sasha." I said.

"Boo. Your no fun Eren." Said Sasha. After she was finished with the extra food she said thanks and left. After that it was time to go to bed.

Me and Armin said goodnight to Mikasa and she said goodnight to us. When all the boys were sleeping I started to dream about a rose with a ribbon on it kept swaying back and forth behind the rose I saw my old house me and Mikasa were swinging and laughing then all of a sudden it froze I was standing all still and then it disappeared my happy memory it was gone all was black until I saw it. It was the rose and on the ribbon it said Eren I know your memory is fading but you can get it back go to the swing to get your memory…memory…memory. "memory." "Memory? What was that eren something about memory?" I woke up to find Armin above me.

"What?" I said. "You said something about memory? Are you all right?" He said.

"Don't worry about it Armin it was… it was just a dream." I said. "More than that you were crying your lucky that me and you are the only ones left in the cabin." said Armin. "What?" I said.

I checked my eyes and like he said they were wet. "So what were you dreaming about Eren?" Said Armin. "Ummm…I…was dreaming about…a rose." I said a little embarrassed.

"What? You were dreaming about a rose." Said Armin trying to keep himself from laughing. "Can we just stop talking about it?" I said still embarrassed.

"OK OK just tell me this what were you dreaming about that made you cry about a rose?" said Armin. "I don't want to talk about it ok Armin this is just between you and me OK." I said. "Fine" Armin said.

Little did they know that Mikasa was listening to the whole conversation. "Hmm.. A rose huh." Said Mikasa. She then left them alone and went to go get breakfast. "Come on Eren let's go get some food OK." Said Armin.

"Sure buddy." I said. We left only to see that Mikasa beat us there. "Hi Mikasa." Armin and I said.

When we got our food Mikasa said "So Eren did you have any dreams last night?" "Nope I-I didn't dream of anything Mikasa." I said nervously. " Well I dreamed of a…wait what was it? Oh it was a rose." Said Mikasa.

I almost choked on my food when she said rose. "What's the matter Eren?" Said Mikasa. "Nothing I just-I just choked I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Eren can I speak to you outside again? This time I wont go so far out of camp." Said Mikasa. "Sure. Hey Armin tell Sasha she can have our food if see wants." I said.

"OK." He said. As soon as I said that Sasha came up and said "Thanks Eren." and dug into our food. Outside Mikasa said that she knew about my dream because she was eavesdropping on us earlier.

"Well Eren you might be mad at me and I'm sorry but is there anything else you remember about your dream?" said Mikasa. "All I remember is the rose and…and the word "memory"." I said trying to remember my dream. "memory…huh well that sort of makes sense." Said Mikasa.

"What how?" I said curiously. "Well were on a mission to get the surprise your mother left behind for you to find and you had a dream with a rose and the word memory since the time I showed you the rose it triggered a small memory of your mom and that memory is trying to grow so it's a complete memory of your mother." Said Mikasa. "Ummm what?" I said clueless.

"(sigh) were on a mission to get your memory back." Said Mikasa a little annoyed. "Ohhhh OK I get what you're saying." I said a little embarrassed. "(sigh) let's get back Eren breakfast is almost over." Said Mikasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is its longer as you can tell but I'll wait for next week at Thurs. I'll try to wait see you then. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people this is Chapter 3 Will something happen to Eren Or Mikasa?Will they let Armin in on the secret?Will Shasha keep eating Eren's food? We Don't Know! enjoy my story viewers! :)**

* * *

><p>Conversations<p>

We finished breakfast and slide right though combat practice. The only weird part was that Annie wanted to vs. me again even though she hates me and said to me.'Yeager I don't want to versus a weakling like you and frankly I don't wont to be near you.' After that I kept seeing her watching me and talking to Reiner and Bertold every time I looked at her she looked at me for three seconds then go back talking like she was planning some thing. Huh well from the dream and the looks I've been getting…this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder I wonder if should tell Mikasa i guess not she would solve it and in a i will beat you up way… oh well. "Hey Armin wait up!"

"What? Oh hi there Eren what are you doing here your suppose to be getting ready for the scouting mission in two hours." said Armin. "Well I thought I could talk to you until then unless your busy?" I said.

"No its fine. So what do you want to talk about?" said Armin. "Well Armin there's something bothering me and I can't tell Mikasa or-" "Cant tell me what Eren?" said Mikasa from nowhere.

I quickly turn around to find Mikasa staring at me with those lifeless eyes. "Um.. Uh nothing.. nothing at all Mikasa" I said nervously. "Hmm… I know your lying to me Eren but I'll ask you later the commander wants me to met him for a briefing so bye.. for now" said Mikasa as she walked to the meeting room.

"Soo.. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" said Armin. "Uh um I'll tell you later sorry for wasting you time Armin bye." I said as I walked away. "Umm ook bye Eren?" said Armin.

After that I found Armin again but first I made sure that Mikasa wasn't around after I made sure I went up to talk to him. "Hey Armin I wanted to talk to you about that thing from earlier OK." I said. "OK Eren what is it." said Armin. "Well I think that Annie, Bertold, and Reiner are going to plan something bad." I said quietly.

"What? Why do you think that Eren?" said Armin. "Just trust me Armin do you trust me?" I said.

"Fine, I guess but I still have my doubts. And I don't think Annie would do that." Said Armin. "Your just saying that because you're in love with Annie aren't you buddy." I said with a smile.

"Tha-that's not true!" Armin said embarrassed. "Don't worry buddy your secret is safe with me." I say laughing. "Is that all Eren?" Armin said a little annoyed.

"Ya ya that's all buddy." I said. "Cant hide a secret from me Eren." Said Mikasa from behind a bush. "Hey Armin did you hear that?" I said.

"Ya I wonder what it was?" Said Armin. "Opps better get out of here." Said Mikasa. After that me and Armin kept talking and every time we did we heard something so soon we stopped talking.

"Hey Mikasa where have you been I haven't seen you this is the first time I seen you and it's 9:46?" Said Christa. "Don't worry about." Mikasa said emotionless. "Just tell me please. "Said Christa in that sweet voice she always had.

"I just been-I just-I've been listening to Eren's conversations OK." Said Mikasa a little embarrassed. "Connverrsationns?" Said Christa sounding the word out. "Yes." Said Mikasa.

"Oook that's weird." Said Christa. "Well you asked." Said Mikasa. Mikasa walked to her bunk to go to sleep. "Conversations?" Said Christa as she was about to fall to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well like I'm always going to say with this story see ya next Thurs.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello TheBroFist here again with chapter 4 enjoy my viewers. :)**

* * *

><p>The Dream<p>

"Higher Eren Higher!". "Alright Mikasa I'm not that strong.". "Eren I thought you said that you were strong and that's why you want to be part of the scouts." said Mikasa.

"Hush Mikasa." I said annoyed because every time I said I wasn't strong enough she would bring it up. "Errren. miiikasa." said my mom (Kalura) in a singing way.

"Coming mom." I said. "Hurry up its spring if you want to pick some flowers." said mom. "OK we'll be right there." I said.

"So Eren what flowers will you pick?" said Mikasa. "The same as every spring…a ROSE!" I said excitedly. "you don't need to shout eren." Mikasa said. "I'm sorry Mikasa I just love them. What's your favorite flower?" I said.

"My favorite is a rose too." Said Mikasa. "Are you doing that thing were you always like the same thing I do Mikasa?" I said. "Maybe Eren." said Mikasa without giving anything away by her tone.

"Come on guys I know a short cut we can take." Said mom. As we walked on a dirt road I never seen before I saw rabbits and dear they didn't seem to mind us. "Hey mom how come we never taken this path before?" I said. "Because sometimes the hard way is the easy way." Said mom. "What does that mean?" I said. "You'll understand when your older." Said mom.

We kept walking for a few minutes before we saw a field of all kinds of flowers roses, dandelions, delphinium, dahlia and lots lots more. "OK Mikasa make sure Eren doesn't go to far I'll be over there picking dahlia." said mom walking towards the flower patch. "Come on Mikasa lets go." I said running towards the roses first.

After we picked a few rose Mikasa asked "Hey Eren why do you like rose so much?". "Because roses are the best flowers in the world." I said getting excited again. "Hey…Eren can you come here for a second." said Mikasa quietly.

"Sure Mikasa what do you-" I was cut off by Mikasa's lips before I realized it a full minute went by. "Thanks." said Mikasa then she left to go pick some more roses. After we got finished with the flowers me and Mikasa were silent the whole time on the way back. "Are you guys alright your not getting sick are you?" said mom worried about us.

"No it's not that we're just playing a game to see who doesn't talk for the longest." said Mikasa. "Oh OK then." said mom feeling better. When we got home mom took the flowers we all picked and took them inside.

"Ummm…Mikasa why-why did you kiss me?" I said looking at Mikasa nervous. "Because I like you Eren and I wanted to show you it." said Mikasa with her voice leveled. "Um Mikasa you could of just told me that you like me." I said still nervous.

" Well Eren…" said Mikasa getting closer. "Maybe I just.." she took another step closer. "Wanted to…" she was right in front of me. "Show you…" she leaned closer and… -AHHHHHHH- "Shut up Eren.". "Go to sleep.". "Stop yelling.". "I'm trying to sleep Yeager.". "What?" I said as I looked around and realized that I was in my bunk at base.

"I said go to sleep Yeager." Said Jean clearly mad. I was happy that it was over but sad that it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Again see you next Thursday bye-bye.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people I'm TheBroFist and this is maybe going to be one of my shortest chapters in Eren's Past so enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the dream I had last night I just have been … well Quiet. At breakfast I tried to avoid eye contact with Mikasa wondering if the dream was a real memory or just a dream. "Eren." said Mikasa. I flinched when she said my name.<p>

"Ya wha- what is it Mikasa?" I said looking anywhere but at her. "What did you dream about this time?" she said getting a little annoyed at me being weird after all my dreams. "It's nothing Mikasa don't worry about it. "I said trying to forget what I dreamed about.

"Eren you say that all the time since you had those dreams so spill it." Said Mikasa. "Fine but in private okay." I said. "OK. Armin will you be fine if we leave." said Mikasa feeling a little bit bad for leaving Armin alone all the time.

"I'll be fine guys." said Armin. After we left Armin I lead Mikasa outside to tell her what happened. "Sooo your not sure if it was true or not?" Said Mikasa with a confused face.

"Ya I was hoping you would know something about it." I said moving around nervously. "Umm I cant say that I have Eren (She too was moving nervously) but if it was I memory and it happened when we were nine and were fifteen now why is it bothering you even though it was six years ago?" said Mikasa.

"Beca- its jus- I-I-… I don't know." I said thinking about it. Why had it bothered me it was six years ago maybe it's because I forgot about or that she's my sister.. Well stepsister or maybe because I did like Mikasa in a way that I'm not suppose to NO that's not true it's not right to have feeling towards you're sister.

I was screaming at my self that I didn't like her and that I did. All I know is that I cant forget about my mission our mission. "Eren are you alright?" said Mikasa curiously. "Ya I'm fine." I said lying my mind still on the subject that I love Mikasa or not. "Mikasa I hope you didn't forget about the plan did you?" I said looking straight at her.

"Well no not at all Eren." said Mikasa looking straight at me too. "OK then we need to prepare so we need:2 horses, a bag of food, medicine, bandages, our gear, and 4 tanks of gas." I said listing of what we need in my head.

"OK Eren when should we go?" said Mikasa. "Tomorrow." I said ready to go. "OK we should get back we been out here for a while." said Mikasa. "OK." I said. So tomorrow we will now what my mother left me if it's not destroyed by now I hope not then we risked our lives for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped you like it i was in a rush to complete it today also i will be posting my stories on Saturdays or Sundays until school's out which is in about a month or two well see ya until next time bye. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Attention people TheBroFist here and i just checked this site and for some reason i failed to post a "Attention chapter for Eren's past" and it said that since I'm busy with school so its hard for me to post chaps so i was going to wait until school's out then post some more Chapters.


End file.
